


【evanstan+海包】良性循环－8

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环－8

“唔……”

交缠的呼吸灼热，湿滑的舌头在口腔中难分彼此，Chris按着Sebastian的后脑拥吻，对方的嘴唇有些风尘仆仆的干燥，他将它舔的柔软，又探进深处扫荡着上颚。

纽约曼哈顿三月的天气冷的有些萧瑟，不过月底有了转暖的趋势。室内温度和外面相差无几，暴露在空气中的皮肤颤栗，在肾上腺素异常分泌的作用下反倒促使人越发兴奋。  
Sebastian的上衣层层剥开躺在卧室的大床上，Chris压在上面像拆礼物一般扯开Sebastian的皮带，热烈的吻所过之处留下宛如玫瑰花瓣的欢爱痕迹。  
“Chris……你的排练……” Sebastian的手插在Chris茸茸的金发里，触感比Dodger的毛更细更称心。  
Chris咬着Sebastian的乳晕，双手在Sebastian的敏感带惹火，“排练……今天刚好只用去下午……不用担心。”  
Sebastian的肉体令他着迷，无论是裹上军装的James Barnes，还是套着紧身衣的Winter Soldier。他的舌尖刺戳着Sebastian的肚脐，逐渐向下隔着内裤咬住Sebastian鼓鼓囊囊的性器，用嘴磨蹭了两下。Sebastian低喘，下面半硬，Chris扒下Sebastian的内裤，五指掐着他的臀瓣用力揉动。  
Sebastian的下面光洁，他喜欢修剪私处，这会提高性爱质量，愉悦伴侣，也会增加自身快感。  
Chris呼吸急促的吻上柱身，张嘴吞入，他嘬着Sebastian的龟头，舌苔舔舐着冠状沟，Sebastian在他的嘴里变得硬邦邦，对于他来说是种极大的成就。  
Sebastian爽的头皮发麻，他按着Chris的头让他含的更深，他能感受到Chris喉头的收缩，和牙齿磕在皮上的轻微疼痛。愉悦感来自下身，但主要来自于精神，爱人的臣服口交是最能满足人虚荣心和快感的方式之一，Sebastian仰起头，呼吸频率逐渐加快，类似于尿意的感觉上涌，肌肉痉挛的感觉只有在此时不会遭到排斥。  
Chris的口活好的无可挑剔，接受服务的Sebastian惬意享受就好，他偶尔会挺动下体，把Chris溢出的闷哼堵在嗓门眼。  
过电般的酥麻流遍全身，Sebastian揪紧Chris的头发，在Chris抬眼的刹那达到高潮。  
Chris呛咳两声，金发杂乱，白色的液体顺着脸颊滑落，甚至睫毛眉毛上都沾了点。Sebastian看着Chris，对方平日和自家Dodger一样的神情已经消失，蓝色的眼睛里蓄满欲望和攻击性。  
Sebastian舔了舔嘴角，主动把挂一半的裤子脱的一丝不剩，随后岔开腿勾住Chris的脖子，拖着长长的尾调道:  
“ Fuck me, Please.”

Sebastian有时在床上坦率的过分，他觉得相爱之人的结合不应该感到羞耻。Chris爱死了他的这份坦率，爱的恨不得肏死对方，顺便做死在对方身上。  
Chris用实际行动表达了自己这种强烈的愿望，他不收力气的扣着Sebastian的胯，粗长坚硬的物什在里面抽动摩擦，肠液润滑剂被打成沫，混着"咕啾"的水声"啪啪"作响。Sebastian腰腹上挺紧绷，人鱼线拉出致命的美感，Chris的那家伙太大了，每次做他都不得不放松自己努力适应，当然大有大的好，比如不用太找角度，就能够轻易的捅  
“啊……！”  
……捅到前列腺。  
Sebastian咬着下唇呻吟，眼神涣散的看着天花板，Chris狠狠地撞在Sebastian的里面那点，掐着Sebastian的下巴道，  
“Seb，看着我。”  
他害怕Sebastian的眼里没有他。  
Sebastian眼神聚焦在Chris的脸上，Chris的表情很明显的陷入了焦虑，Sebastian知道原因，他抱着Chris的头给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，  
“我在呢，眼里都是你。”

·

Sebastian清楚自己是一个很容易戏中移情的人，他把角色的感情投射到对戏的人身上，他又喜欢女生，太喜欢了，喜欢的不得了，八岁时他搬去维也纳，没两年，邻居的那个漂亮姐姐亲了他，初吻是香香甜甜的糖果味。  
他喜欢演戏，也喜欢女人。  
他每接一部戏，就会和女主演在一起，过不了多久，就会因为各种各样的原因分开。

Sebastian有时候会问自己，你爱她们吗？

爱，怎么不爱，他真的太爱那些可爱的女孩子们了。  
他喜欢和她们说话，亲吻，上床，做各种亲密的事情。

说起来已经是七八年前，Sebastian试镜美国队长，遗憾落选，他上网搜过这个叫Chris Evans的人，典型的金发蓝眼美国人长相，确实比他的长相更贴合角色。  
等到片场一看。  
嚯，这老兄澎湃的胸肌上能跑卡车。

Sebastian嘴角下弯，皱眉悄咪咪摸了摸自己的胸，还颠了颠，似乎找到了落选的个中原因。

Chris Evans超出预期的演出了融合他自身特质的Captain America，片场内敬业有天赋，片场外幽默又善良，从导演到工作人员没有人不交口称赞。  
Sebastian签了九部的约，尽管台词少的可怜。因此他们一起共事，一起宣传，一起喝酒，从熟悉的陌生人到卖腐的同事再到好朋友仿佛是自然而然的事情。

发生质变的时间是在拍美国队长2的那段日子里。他清晰的记得那天天气不错，戏服照旧馊的要死，棉裤热地他浑身汗津津。他和Chris在片场对打，一把放倒Chris对着脸揍。

当Barnes撺拳挥打陷入混乱，一身是伤的人扔掉盾牌。

Steve说:

我会一直陪你到最后。

脑中有根弦瞬间绷断，情绪泄洪失控。

Barnes的巨大触动传导到扮演者Sebastian心中演化的结果是——

坠入爱河。

Tbc


End file.
